The present invention relates to a denture producing device wherein a pair of support rods are disposed on both sides of an articulator, and joint portions using ball bearings are provided on top of the support rods, thereby permitting three movements of a working model which movements are opening-closing, antero-posterior, and lateral movements.
According to the conventional method usually adopted for tooth arrangement, pre-fabricated-teeth are arranged tooth by tooth manually.
A denture aligning device has been proposed as a device for assisting the manual tooth arrangement in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-40848. In this proposed device, the positions of artificial teeth are determined by operating a large number of adjusting screws.
However, the denture aligning device proposed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-40848 is disadvantageous in that the operation of many adjusting screws requires time equal to or longer than the time required in manual operation unless the worker is a skilled person of a considerably high level.
Furthermore, in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-40848, there is made no reference to gum forming.
On the other hand, in the conventional articulator wherein all the operations are performed manually, a center pin is mounted along the midline and puts obstacles at the time of arrangement of the anterior teeth. This is inconvenient. For example, the worker cannot see the anterior teeth directly. Further, the movement of instruments is restricted.